unforeseen_consequencesfandomcom-20200216-history
Universal Union
"We should thank Our Benefactors for giving us respite from this overpowering force. They have thrown a switch and exorcised our demons in a single stroke. They have given us the strength we never could have summoned to overcome this compulsion. They have given us purpose. They have turned our eyes toward the stars." -Wallace Breen The Universal Union (The Combine) are a collection of species that either willingly (or forcefully) joined the Union, and submitted to either biological or mechanical augmentation. The Combine, abbreviated as CMB, and referred to in propaganda as "Our Benefactors" is a part of the Universal Union, widely regarded to be the founding faction. The Combine were originally a race of humanoid beings, originating from the planet Ulathoi. The species, after engaging in multiple planet-devastating wars, became deformed into slug-like creatures, which required technology to survive. It is unknown what these wars were fought with, only that the Combine still possess this power. It is also unknown how the Combine went from being a single planet to a multitude of entire universes, or how much time elapsed during this period. However, the present Combine empire can be compared to the Borg, in that most (if not all) of their infantry/vehicles are synthetic. It is unknown how many species are in the Union. The Combine manipulates species through a variety of means, including bioengineering and artificial implantation. The products of the Combine's re-engineering process are known as "synths", bio-mechanical organisms that serve a variety of functions within the empire. The Combine also uses their technology to create armies of super-soldiers, uniquely adapted to the particular environments of the conquered worlds. This process results in a highly mobile and adaptive military force which is able to respond to any threat and crush any opposition. Teleportation The Combine use quantum tunneling to tunnel from universe to universe, but do not possess a way to teleport in-universe. While the physics of teleportation are poorly explained, it is known that Xenian teleporters use Xen as a "dimensional slingshot," bouncing off of one universe to another and from one location in a certain universe to another in the same universe. Combine teleporters cannot do this, instead having to "tunnel" through dimensions to the target universe. Leadership The Combine is lead by slug-like aliens known as Advisors, or Shu'Ulathoi by the Vortigaunts. The Advisors have been augmented heavily, and it is suspected that they require this augmentation to survive. They possess exteme psychic ability, and are able to float and move objects with their minds. Although weak in physical strength, when faced with a non-psionic enemy, they will be forced into submission. The Advisors have long tentacle-like tongues, which they use to extract brain matter from their prey, which also allows them to gain knowledge. Synths The products of the Combine's re-engineering process are known as "synths", bio-mechanical organisms that serve a variety of functions within the empire. The Combine also uses their technology to create armies of super-soldiers, uniquely adapted to the particular environments of the conquered worlds. This process results in a highly mobile and adaptive military force which is able to respond to any threat and crush any opposition. The Combine standard infantry units are either equipped with an OSIPR (Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle) or a long spear-shaped object, that shoots dark energy particle beams. One of the more notable synth variants is the Elite Supersoldier variant, the origin species of which is unknown. They are coated in a bulletproof and explosion-proof Combine steel suit, with seemingly no way to detect any outside movement or activity. They have dual dark energy cannons on the arms, and can generally decimate most forces that oppose them. Citizens Citizens of the Combine are generally all treated the same: badly. Humanoid citizens are outfitted in blue denim suits, with ID numbers on the front. All citizens are able to receive daily rations from the Union designated distribution terminal. Citizens can also join the Civil Protection force for extra benefits, such as power, or ration reward. Civil protection units are generally outfitted with whatever the native species has to operate as a police force, and are given menial training. Category:Empires